These adhesive closure parts are known, for example, from DE 196 46 318 A1. An adhesive closure generally formed from two adhesive closure parts dynamically connectible to one another is often used in textile or other articles of clothing and is also know as a Velcro-type closure. Further applications are, for example, installation technology, for example, for attaching elements of the inside lining in automotive engineering, or in general the production of a detachable mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,341 discloses an adhesive closure part with a woven carrier in which metallic filament threads are interlaced. For purposes of electrical through-plating of the carrier from one side to the other side, the metallic filament threads project out to either side of the carrier. On one side loops formed by the metallic filament threads are cut open into hooks and form hook-like adhesive closure elements. On the other side metal surfaces can make electrical contact by the hook-shaped adhesive closure elements and are applied to the segments of the metallic filament threads projecting out of the surface of the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,610 discloses a substrate partially metal-coated to form electrical connection points. Adhesive closure elements are applied to the metal coating to be able to mechanically fix the electrical components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,274 discloses an adhesive closure part with hook elements formed from a shape memory alloy. Due to an electrical current impressed from the outside through the hook-shaped adhesive closure elements they change their shape, especially they assume a non-interlocking form.